Containers for dispensing materials separately stored materials are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,075, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a device comprising two films that are sealed to one another and that define two serially-positioned chambers each containing one of two substances to be mixed together. Upon compressing one of the two chambers, a first substance can be flowed thorough a transition zone into the second chamber which is deformably expandable to accommodate both substances. The second chamber can then be compressed to dispensed a mixture of the two substances via a dispensing zone.
While the device disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,075 and other prior art dispensers provide advantageous features, they also have limitations. For example, the device disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,075 is limited to providing two chambers which are necessarily of identical material construction and quite similar geometries. These limitations are particularly disadvantageous for application requiring the mixing and/or dispensing of combination products formed from two very different materials. In this case, for example, it may be necessary to provide a device with chambers or compartments that have quite different geometries according to the relative quantities of materials provided and according to overall packaging and display requirements. In addition, the chemical properties of the different materials to be dispensed may require different compatible materials to be used to form each of the chambers.